


sorry bro lol

by homosexualbyers



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: IM SORRY BRO JUST BE GAY WITH ME PLEASE, M/M, could be seen as platonic but i mean this is from a bichie shipper, just loads of soft, the Richie Tozier Melt For Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/pseuds/homosexualbyers
Summary: even though they more than make up for it we never get an official apology for The Fight and that isn’t fair so here’s how i think an apology for the fight bill and richie had in the movie would go. set before the others arrive in the blood oath scene





	sorry bro lol

Bill skims another pebble and watches it bounce and sink. Images of Georgie still flash across his mind, he can still feel the jolt of the gun against his skull, he swears his arm still aches from it but knows that’s not possible. It was a calm afternoon in the Barrens, one that felt untruthful after all that had happened.

“Fuck yeah!” Richie says under his breath beside him.

Bill jolts to look at him.

Richie chuckles to himself. “Look how far that one got! And the splash!” He claps for himself and points to ripples on the water.

Bill continues gazing at the water and onwards, he had the look of a boy who was confused and disappointed and was trying to wrap his head around why he felt that.

“You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?” Richie asks.

“I cuh-cuh-can’t stop, Richie. I thought if I k-k-killed It it wuh-would go away and Guh-Georgie would be av-avenged.” He pursed his lips in frustration at himself and his throat catches making his stutter even worse. His hand clutching another stone shakes hung by his knee.

Richie feels himself melt just looking at him. Big Bill who had done so much shit and had been so brave but still felt so lost.

“What if it was all for nothing?” Bill murmurs.

Richie looks down at his trainers and kicks at the grass. “Then that would suck cow balls.” He grumbles.

Bill watches his friend swaying there, his glasses fallen down his face and huffing everytime his shoe connected with the ground. He hardly knew what was going on with the other boy anymore. They hadn’t talked for half of summer after their fight and even then it had been to embark on a journey to their doom.

“I just dragged everyone along, didn’t I?” Bill sighed. “I p-p-punched you in the face, made you walk through sh-shitty water, brought you to a fucking crackhead house.” Bill smirked at his friend, trying to get a laugh out of him. The boy was dramatic to say the least.

Richie, however, didn’t laugh or smile. He just readjusted his glasses and patted down the front of his t-shirt. “The punch was my fault, I can be an asshole.” He said after a beat.

“Yeah, you can.” Bill joked, he didn’t like the serious look on the other boys face. This was Richie Tozier, he didn’t go five minutes without a dick joke or making an ass of himself. If something was bugging Richie it was serious shit and Bill didn’t know what to do with that right now.

Richie couldn’t look at him so he sat on the grass with the tips of his trainers just dipping in the water. He took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. Underneath all that thick plastic Richie has a cute little collection of freckles, Bill noticed. _No, not cute, he didn’t notice._

“If it was Eddie that went missing, or Stan, or _you_ \- No. I couldn’t. I’d flip my shit too.” Richie explained, freaking out a little at his words and starting to tap, tap, tap the water with his foot to distract himself. “I pushed you and I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have said that about Georgie...”

“Hey, I was an idiot too. I didn’t think, I was so set on my-myself and Guh-Georgie I didn’t think about the dangers. Sh-shitty leader, th-that’s what I was.” He croaks the last part. The truth was without Richie by his side Bill was a no good leader and the Losers Club had fallen apart after that.

“I’m sorry.” Richie says, no accent, no Richie loud bravado but lightly, like the words were delicate and he wanted to make sure they landed comfortably.

Bill shakes his head. “Let it go, Richie. I’m sorry too.”

Richie brings his knees up to his chest. “I just didn’t want you to get hurt.” He says quiet enough so Bill may not hear but he does.

Bill extends a hand out and helps Richie to his feet again. “P-Plus, I think that scar makes you look ma-macho.” He tells him.

Richie grins at that and strokes his chin. “Macho, eh?” He says in a british accent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first bichie fic i’ve posted so be nice! lol i just love this pairing.


End file.
